The Burden of Royalty
by sleepfastdreamhard
Summary: You will be my queen, and I, your king. And I will grow to love you unconditionally. AU/oneshot: ROXINÉ.


Just a small oneshot to take my mind away from **In My Blood** for a little, i've been itching to write about this for awhile. xD Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in the story.

* * *

There was a discreet silence that swept throughout the castle's granite walls. Even the soft murmurs of the wind became insufferable to the young princess, aged 17 years too young. She stood in the brisk air of the courtyard, the corset that fitted around her lower half smothering what little breaths she made.

"Perhaps… I would not have to leave," She began, her thick Spaniard accent dripping off every syllable, and more so after every letter.

"Such a selfish say would leave the King devastated!" A maid, who seemed distraught with the princess's words, spoke up; her hands running to adjust the pleated crimson red dress that flowed out from her angled hips. "This **is** for the land. For your father."

With a dark black parasol in hand, the petite blonde began her walk gracefully towards the castle, the rushed maid hurriedly fixing the taffeta jacket that layered the large dress. Such was the life of a princess; acquaintances consisted of servants, maids, and a few nobles. She didn't commit the lack of friendship to heart; she had only one purpose.

She finally reached the marble pillars that rowed the front entrance before thick white powdered wigs bounded before the two.

"Princess Naminé," a surly looking man began, his hand slipping out a piece of parchment from within his vest just before bowing. "Your majesty would like a word or so with you. If you'd follow me, please."

_It is time._ She thought to herself, her thin fingers pulling back the few curls that draped over her shoulder. One look at the redheaded maid and she knew her destiny was set in stone. Her purpose would play its part soon enough.

--

Her father had never been one to love a daughter. As of late, she only proved useful to His Majesty. Though she fixed properly into the bloodline, it was her brother who ranked high; the future heir of the throne, leaving her useless. Only having spoken to him a number of times, Naminé feared the worst. Though she was expectant of his news, she fought hard to accept it. In a way, she'd be repaying her father back for the burden of a daughter.

"Your Majesty," the girl – nearly a woman – said with utmost courtesy upon entering the fine architecture that was the King's court. She dipped her head low and bent her knees, showing all respect for the pompous man.

Straightforward and to the point, he strutted towards the girl, eyeballing every inch of her before speaking. "I'm sure you are aware of this already, but, it has been arranged for you to wed Prince Roku III of the French kingdom."

"I am aware." To the side, she spotted her mother, grief flushing her face entirely as she took in every word surrounding her daughter's fate.

"This is an action necessary to take, to ensure the safety and wellbeing of our people without the need for war." The King was now seated against his throne, his gloved hand grazing over the solid gold rest.

"I understand."

The Queen, though exasperated, found her place before her only daughter, her eyes swelling with tears. She took her hands and nestled the girl's face into her bosoms, her fingers lightly patting her feathered blonde hair that held high above her head.

Gazing into the identical pair of cerulean blue eyes, she spoke. "You will make a remarkable Queen."

--

The days following the announcement reached every edge of the land sacred to her family. She put it upon herself to ignore the praise and bid farewell to all without hesitation. Her clothing, jewelry, and other such fineries were packed away in a carriage ready to embark on a journey across the land. It took well over a month and some weeks to reach her destination, and only then did she realize the situation at hand. She would be at throne to France, and would be eloped to a complete stranger. She was following in her mother's footsteps after all.

Finally arriving to the castle's gates, she maintained all etiquette and held back from springing out of the carriage. Her thin pastel lips parted wide as she couldn't help but marvel at the castle grounds. The fountains were plated in gold, as well as the steps carved in silver. The glimmering of metals couldn't hide itself in the night, but only when her view occupied itself with the Grand Duke.

"It's a pleasure to finally become of your acquaintance, Princess Naminé. A splendid sight you turned out to be!" He said cheerfully, his brown locks tousling over every inch of his scalp as he took her hand in his own, kissing it gently.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'll have you know." She smiled in time with the moment as she watched familiar servants from her kingdom unload several crates.

"Your arrival served in our favor; the ballroom will serve as a joyous party tonight, so do freshen up before meeting the royal family."

Legs aching entirely from the tiresome ride, she hoisted up her sundress and began to follow the direction of the noble. Her eyes strained to view the white marble statues by candle light, and the frames of fresco paintings adorning every wall. Though comparable to her own home, it left her breathless. Moments later she found herself stowed away in a guest room of elegance, (_It won't be long before you're married to the Prince, and so I apologize for what may seem to be lonesome! The Duke assured her.)_ Now sitting back against the four poster bed, she leaned out, finally stifling out a small yawn – only to be awakened by two rather enthusiastic maids.

"There's no time to be resting, Princess! The ball will soon be starting!"

--

The instant she stepped foot into the castle, she had been suffocated. She was barely given a moment to recollect her thoughts before she was fitted into an emerald ball gown – the neckline falling off the shoulder; the short black sleeves fitting around the width of her arm. A personal favorite, as it revealed frothy white lace that bounded beyond her hips. She impatiently waited the quarreling of the maids as they tied silk ribbons into her hair, a finishing touch of powder to shade the face.

"Simply gorgeous," they muttered in unison, obviously envious of the looks blessed by her mother.

"I am positive you will be to Prince Roku's liking."

--

A small rapture tore through her stomach as she paced through the castle, everything amazingly unfamiliar. _Prince Roku, huh?_ She thought to herself keenly, her black satin gloves aiding to help her hoist up her gown. _He will be no different from every other gentleman in the continent, that's for sure. Perhaps even as pompous as my own father! _She grinned wholeheartedly, before making it into the ballroom via staircase. Her joke did all but comfort her as her eyes peered out over the marble tiles. Spaced out across the dance floor, stood nobles from across the land; the fine jewelry glistening beneath the light from the chandeliers. It was only then that their eyes caught her own; a stream of trumpets began to play in tune.

"_Now presenting, her royal highness and daughter of the Bourbon King himself; Princess Naminé!" _

She forced a steady yet graceful walk down the stairs, attempting not to trip with the weight of the room's gentry over her mind. The room erupted into claps before the band continued on its anthem, her feet carrying her towards the throne.

The King of France rose to his feet, followed suit by his wife. The bushy mustache prodded his upper lip as he began to laugh with joy, his white gloved hands continuing to clap as she neared the pedestal.

"My, oh my! I would have never guessed the Princess to be of such stature!"

She too began to laugh out of politeness, before taking hold of His Majesty's hand and dropping to one knee. "In honor of my land, I thank you for honoring me with heir to the throne." _For father, right?_ Her forehead pressed to the top of his hand, before getting on her feet once more.

"Good Lord, Ansem!" The Queen began, her eyes scanning her body thoroughly. "Take a look at those child-bearing hips! Those will surely bring our Prince the next successor to the throne!"

Her comment shed a new light on to Naminé's thoughts. After succeeding in bringing the countries together, she had one duty left as a woman of high standards, which was to give birth to an heir to the throne; one who will reprimand the King's position when old age encased him. There would be no love story. The fairy tales read by her mother only lied.

"If you'll excuse me, I must step out for a bit of fresh air." Much to her dismay, she was beginning to become overwhelmed with the sudden change. She bowed one last time before turning in the opposite direction and heading towards the balcony, the Queen's sentence echoing behind her.

"A fine maiden for our son! A virgin at that, too!"

She yearned for the comfort of her mother. Her entire life had been free of worry and the weight of the world. Now, it all seemed to be spiraling downward. She would not be given the chance to love.

"Princess, is that you?" An unfamiliar voice cast out over the balcony, her hands blotting away stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. She instantly turned on her heel, only to be taken aback at the young man standing only a foot away from her.

"Oh! Prince Roku! It's a pleasure to meet you, finally." She responded involuntarily, before dipping low to bow. He was certainly not what she expected him to be; a rather handsome man with only a year over her own. The unruly mess of his hair sprawled neatly across his head, if possible. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, the royal blue coat layering behind him. His chin dipped low into the frill above his vest.

He took a few steps forward in his black pointed boots, his hands warily shaking. "Please, call me Roxas." A small smile smeared across his lips, a smile she'd never have thought to be owned by a future King. "And your name is Naminé, if I'm not mistaken. " Said girl nodded her head, her breathing shallow in the pit of her throat as he continued to advance towards her.

"A lovely name for such a lovely woman," He knelt down and pressed a kiss to her hand, before standing and taking the other. "I hope you don't mind a dance, do you?"

"N-No, not at all. By all means, I'd love to."

They placed their hands accordingly against each other's palms, before beginning a smooth sway beneath the moonlight. From inside the ballroom, the steady play of the band eased their every step.

"To be quite honest with you, I was a bit hesitant upon meeting you." He whispered quietly, and she feared his voice would be swept away with the wind.

"As was I, Prince."

Silence overtook them once again as he pressed his body closer against her own, his hand now cradling the small of her back as they spun in small circles. "Please don't think me to be a shallow man, my intentions are good."

Their motions paused for the slightest minute.

"You will be my queen, and I, your king. And I will grow to love you unconditionally."

Her expression froze entirely. The sweet, yet sincere tone of his voice shook her in a way no storybook could.

* * *

This was something I thought up during History class one day, and just _had_ to get off my mind! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!

Don't forget to drop a review, please!


End file.
